


Cro+ssed Wvires

by Le_purple



Series: ships [13]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Asshole Cronus Ampora, Crossdressing, Drinking, F/M, Sopor Slime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:25:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_purple/pseuds/Le_purple
Summary: Cronus losses a bet and has to cross-dress for Porrim





	Cro+ssed Wvires

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is kinda late out. I was writing another fic but it got deleted.

"Cro+nus, this is co+mpletely ridiculous, and no+t to+ mentio+n insulting to+ Mituna's skills." Porrim said, standing next to Cronus with crossed arms as they watched Mituna.

"Wvhat? Scared you're going to lose?" Cronus teased, Mituna falling to the floor and continuing to do so as he attempted to get up, Latula rolling over to him and helping him up.

"No+, I just think what yo+u're do+ing is disparaging. Mituna is excellent at these kind o+f things, + he has never do+ne this befo+re and is trying to+ learn a new skill."

"Pff, shut up. You're almost as bad as Kankri. You doing this?"

"...fine. What are we betting on?!" Cronus looked carefully at what Mituna was doing, and saw a worried and confused Latula trying to talk him away from the large ramp.

"Hovw about...if he can't manage to go dowvn the ramp perfectly and end up at the ovwer end wvithout hurting himself, you hawve to go on a date wvith me." Cronus declared.

"And if he do+es?"

"I'll do wvhatewver you wvant for a night."

"So+unds fair." Porrim agreed, both of them staring intently at Mituna as he stood shakily at the top of the ramp before he slid down, leaning forward as he accelerated. He moved his legs so he wouldn't fall over, but it made him go even faster. Before he could topple over, he reached the upwards point of the ramp, and was sent up in the air, his forwards leaning causing him to do a front flip before he landed.

"No..." Cronus said, astonished and not believing what he just saw. Latula running over to and equally confused Mituna, screaming 'OOOOH' "Nooo...how does that ewven..."

"I'll message yo+u my instructio+ns fo+r to+mo+rro+w."

____________

Cronus sighed as he put down his "spell book", the bell on the land section of his hive ringing. He made his way to the door and opened it, seeing Porrim standing impatiently.  
"Hey, wvhat's up? Looking...good." He said, noticing she was wearing a leather jacket with a jade green trim, a white shirt with leather pants with boots to match and something to compress her breasts.

"I'm here to+ make sure yo+u ho+ld up yo+ur end o+f the bet." She said, walking inside and dumping her bags onto his couch and stretching before picking them back up.

"Wvell...I vwas busy."

"Yo+u left me o+n read." Cronus shrugged "Well, lets get yo+u changed, I can't go+ o+ut with yo+u looking like this." Porrim urged Cronus up the stairs and put her bags on the floor, Cronus sitting on a pile wizard robes.  
"I want yo+u to+ take o+ff tho+se clo+thes." Porrim said, rummaging through the bags.

"I like vwhere this is going." Cronus said, quickly taking off his shirt and unbuttoning his pants. "Aren't you going to undress too?"

"No+, Cro+nus." Porrim sighed, rubbing her brow. "I'm no+t go+ing to+ fuck yo+u, idio+t."

"I just kinda assumed because...like...you'vwe fucked evwery one, and been...fucked by evwery one."

"What?" She sighed, staring him in the eye and trying not to look at his hideous wizard boxers that were clearly stained with an easy to guess purple fluid.

"Wvell, you're a huge slut, so I thought that one of the things you'd make me do wvas...I mean it sounds like something you wvould to."

"Yo+u kno+w what?!" She yelled angrily, before sighing and calming herself down "I...I wo+n't get into+ this no+w, just take tho+se disgusting bo+xers o+ff." Cronus hesitantly removed his underwear, making sure to quickly flip a wizard sleeve over his dick before Porrim could get a good enough look.  
"O+k no+w put this o+n." She said, flicking a black thong at him and black stockings.

"WVHAT?!" Cronus exclaimed, picking up the dainty clothes.

"Put them o+n. Yo+u lo+st the bet so+ no+ buts."

"No, no fucking wvay." Porrim angrily sauntered over to him and wrenched his hair back, making him yelp.

"Yo+u put these o+n RIGHT no+w, o+r I'll put them o+n fo+r yo+u." Porrim let his hair go, leaving him to begrudgingly put on the thong and attempt to stretch on the stocking.

"Cro+nus STO+P! Yo+u're go+ing to+ rip them like that! Yo+u do+n't put o+n sto+ckings like that!" She exclaimed, pulling the stockings away from them before he could rip them and put them on him herself, slowly sliding them up his muscular legs and hips, making him stand up. Porrim next took out a black lace bra and began putting it onto him.  
"Hmm, yo+u have quite a bro+ad frame so+ I'm thinking...G cup." She muttered, taking out grey, gelatinous half circles, and removing a white circle that protected the sticky side.

"Porrim, wvhat are you-nNG." He felt the cold silicone stick seamlessly to his chest and rest in the bra. Cronus watched Porrim pull out a violet skirt with dungaree-like straps, a V-neck shirt with his sign on and a violet neck-scarf. Without a word, Cronus put on the skirt and shirt, noticing that the skirt had silicone implants to fill it out.

"I'll do+ yo+ur scarf, and when yo+ur lipstick and sho+es are o+n we can go+." Porrim said, tying the delicate scarf onto his neck before getting purple lipstick out and covering his somewhat thin lips. Porrim looked at him and then decided to run her fingers up the back of his hair, gently bringing it up. Once she had finished, Cronus went to pick up his black, wide-toed shoes when Porrim hit him on the head with black stilettos, making him look up and sigh.

__________

"Remember, to+night yo+u're a girl." Porrim reminded, the bouncer at the door letting them in. Inside was dark, only illuminated by strobe colours and white stage lights. The music was loud and blaring, rattling through both of them as they found a table.  
"I'll get drinks, so+ yo+u just stay here, lo+ve~." Porrim teased, leaving Cronus alone. Cronus watched her as she walked to the bar, noticing that despite her attempt to look masculine, her voluptuous ass and hips were prominent though the black leather pants. As soon as she was out of sight, Cronus took off the heels and let loose a relieved sigh.

"Ugh, this is gonna kill me..." Before he could get too comfortable, a guy wearing blue jeans and a rusty-red shirt sat down at Cronus's table with a few similarly dressed friends.

"Are the$e $eat$ taken?"

"Wvell actually-" Cronus stopped mid-sentence as it was clear that they weren't listening to him.

"I haven't $een you here, are you new?"

"I guess...?" Cronus said quietly, unable to do a convincing female voice. He moved closer, wrapping his arm around him as his other friend blocked Cronus from moving away.

"What'$ your name, babe?" He asked, somehow getting even closer.

"Cro+nus, I go+t yo+u a nice drink!" Porrim said, walking over with two beers. "O+h, have yo+u made so+me friends, babe?" Cronus glared daggers at her.

"Haha, we were ju$t about to leave. Look man, we thought $he wa$ alone." He said, him and his friends getting up, making Cronus sigh in relief.

"It's co+o+l, no+ hard feelings."

"Hey, your quirk i$ very familiar. Do I know you?" Porrim was slightly taken a back before she remembered dealing with him a few times before.

"Uh...no->. I do->n't think we have." Porrim said, sitting next to Cronus and wrapping her arm around him and grabbing his fake breast.

"Well, nice meeting you then." He said, Cronus watching him walk out of earshot before kicking off his shoes and grabbing one of the beers Porrim brought.

"Awv fuck, finally! Thank's for the beer, that asshole was-"

"Ah, ah, ah~ Wo->men can't drink beer. It's to->o-> bitter and manly."

"Then wvhat the fuck am I ment to drink?!"

"Hey, calm do->wn. What are yo->u, a hysterical bitch? I left it at the bar, yo->u can go-> up. It's o->k, they wo->n't take it away, but I wo->uldn't drink it juuust yet." Porrim said coyly, Cronus sighing and squeezing his feet back into the heels to walk to the bar. When he got to the bar he scanned it and saw a tall glass filled with a hot pink liquid.

"Um, are you Cronus?" She asked, Cronus nodding "Ok, this is yours." He took the drink before walking back to the table, plopping himself down on the pink seats and taking the lime green into his mouth to drink the pink liquid.

"Wait, wait, wait." Porrim said, taking the drink from Cronus and sniffing it before checking the bottom, Cronus looking at her confused.

"Wvhat are you doing?" Cronus asked.

"Checking fo+r drugs o+r anything." Cronus went slack-jawed "I can never truly be sure but I think that it's safe, and if no+t yo+u'll still be safe with me."

"Oh...this is actually pretty good though! It's like juice but...better."

"Yeah, being able to+ buy drinks that are seen as feminine witho+ut being judged is o+ne o+f the go+o+d things abo+ut do+ing this as a girl...well, if yo+u do+n't co+unt the o+ccasional and terro+rfying appearance o+f date rape drugs." Porrim held back a gag as she drank her beer, not enjoying the bitter taste.

"Wvanna swvap?" Cronus said, his straw rattling in his glass.

"No+pe, I'm guh-go+o+d." Porrim said, trying her best to gulp down her drink. "Ho+ly shit this is hard to+ get drunk o+ff."

"Holy shit this is easy to get drunk off." Cronus responded, only drinking half but already tipsy. "So that asshole wvho tried hitting on me recognised your quirk." Porrim sighed and rubbed her forehead with her thumb and index finger.

"Ugh, shut up! Almo+st every time I co+me here he hits o+n me"

"Havwe you..." Cronus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No+, no+, no+, no+." She chuckled "I wo+uld never-no+t him." Cronus raised his other eyebrow "O+k, no+t him, but a while back there was this yo+unger guy, who+ I guess co+uld be taken as '5th in co+mmand'. He was ho+t and actually kinda nice so+ I fucked him to+ mess with the gro+up."

"Haha, nice." Cronus laughed "Anyone else?" He sipped at his drink.

"Almo+st all o+f the decent regulars here, but no+thing interesting." Porrim said casually, Cronus choking on his drink.

"Oh my-wvhat?! Howv-that's...wvowv."

"A few o+f them twice o+r mo+re."

"Nooo. Porrim wvhat the hell. You can't do that. Jegus Porrim, that's really..." Cronus slurred

"Whaaat? At least I can get so+me." Porrim said defensively, trying to begin her second beer without gagging.

"You're such...a fucking slut."

"So+ when a guy do+es this he's a player, but if a girl do+es this she's a slut, o+r a who+re."

"Whore-im!" Cronus said loudly, snapping his fingers.

"I...Actually no+. Yo+u kno+w what!? I like to+ enjo+y myself! Is that a crime? Is it so+ terrible to+ pleasure myself and o+thers with co+nsent? If it makes tro+lls happy, and it's no+t hurting anyo+ne, what's the big deal?! Why are yo+u such a judgemental fucking wriggler abo+ut this? I'm curiou+s. Are yo+u jealo+us? Do+ yo+u think wo+men sho+uldn't be co+nfident with their sexuality? Go+ o+n, tell me!" Cronus seemed to shrink in his seat, Porrim towering intimidatingly over him. She was speaking loud enough to scare him, but not enough to draw attention from others.

"I...I'm gonna go." Cronus said, voice wavering as he got up and made a beeline to the female toilet. When he entered he ran into one of the stalls an slammed the door behind him, leaning against the door and sighing.  
"Ughh, fucking cunt." He mutered, putting his head in his hands.

"|_|m, excuse me? | think you're in the wrong uh, load gaper room." A girl in the next stall said meekly.

"Uh, shit. No-I...I can't go on the other one. I'd get kicked out." Cronus said, hearing the girl in the stall next to him climbing on top of the load gaper and peek over the stall. She had frizzy hair that buried most of her face from Cronus's view.

"| could see that happening." She chuckled "\/\/hat're you doing here anyway?"

"Enjoying the fucking scenery! Wvhat does it look like?! The troll I came here with is a fucking asshole, EWVERYONE here is a fucking asshole!"

"/\/ot gonna lie, the second part is probably true."

"I do nothing wvrong and she hates me! She probably wvon't evwen fuck me after this!"

"|'m gonna stay out of this mess, and speaking of staying out, can you please leave?" Cronus lifted his head from the stall door, remembering that he was in the girls bathroom.

"Yeah sure." He replied, gathering courage as he walked out of the bathroom and completely losing that courage after seeing Porrims burning eyes. He nervously sauntered to the table the best he could in heels and sat down next to Porrim. He looked down at his drink and noticed that Porrim had drunk most of it.

"Yo+ur makeup is all messed up, let me fix it." Porrim said, wiping the smeared lipstick with her thumb and re-applying it.

"Porrim! You don't have to-MM"

"Quit fidgeting." She said, managing to apply the lipstick without making too much mess. She picked up her beer and downed the last of it, trying not to throw it up. "Finish yo+ur drink and we can go+." Porrim sighed matter-of-factly.

"I think you'vwe already done that." He said, drinking what remained of his beverage.

 

Porrim threw herself onto one of the piles of wizard robes in Cronus's respiteblock and sighed. "Can I stay at yo+ur hive today? I can't be bo+thered to+ go+ to+ my o+wn."

"Sure, just go wvhen it's night because my lusus wvill kill me if he thinks I'm havwing sex." Cronus said, peeling off the tenacious clothing and changing in to his wizard boxers.

"He's pro+bably go+nna be pro+ud that yo+u've finally fucked so+meo+ne" Porrim sighed, taking of her own clothes. "I'm sleeping in yo+ur so+po+r with yo+u. That's my final o+rder." Porrim climbed into the large sopor cocoon with him and stretched out, pushing Cronus to the side.

"Oi, Porrim! Stop fucking stretching! I'vwe got no ROOM!" Porrim stretched even more, squishing him hard against the walls of the recupracoon. Cronus pushed back, the lime green goo washing over them. Porrim yawned and stopped stretching, curling up into her usual sleeping position, Cronus trying to wrap his arms around her.

"Do+n't even try it."

"Awv, not evwn a little spooning?" Cronus said, nuzzling closer to her.

"The spo+o+ning will turn into+ knifing and slaughtering if yo+u do+n't remo+ve yo+urself." Cronus wouldn't budge, and the sopor was beginning to effect her. "Fffine, but if yo+u try anything I will kill yo+u." Porrim's voice drifted sleepy as she began to fall asleep, Cronus slumbering body wrapping around her like a cold, fishy blanket.


End file.
